


Carve me a star

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Loving stars, Not a shippy fanfic, Not sure if these are the right tags, Self-Harm, Teen Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: This is just a short fanfic about Keith cutting himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just something I wrote because I want to write what's happening to me right now. I myself literally carved a star on my left wrist. So, if self-harm makes you uncomfortable, I suggest to not read this. Terrible writing but this is what happend to me like 2 days ago. :-)

Cut deeper.

Keith tells to himself inside his head as he further digs the little needle to prick the skin of his left arm, dragging the metal tip roughly at his pale flesh. He furrows his brows as he continues to drag the needle to form a diagonal line, trying to ignore the pain the act causes. Next, he does a horizontal one. Keith draws more lines with the needle against his skin, forming one particular shape in mind: a star.

He read it at a fanfiction once, a murderer marking his victims with the shape of a star on their wrist. To Keith, the star is something he made a metaphor out of; the stars shine the brightest in the darkest of times, he leans onto that. He likes to make something he can remind himself of the emotional stuff he's going through. So when ever he looks at it, he can be reminded that everything is not okay, no matter how hard you try to make it seem. Also, he does this because he wants to cut himself but instead of making nonsense lines against his arms, he carves a star.  
Thankfully, people don't notice it when he goes to school the next day.

Except for his teacher, Mr. Shiro, who holds his hand while they were walking outside as a sense of protection.He didn't bring it up but what he did is that he rubbed a finger against the rough tainted skin. Keith fought the urge to abruptly pull his hand back because the act hurts him. He wants to tell him to stop since just touching the star-shaped wound brings him incredible pain. Instead, he held his tounge and, to his relief, Mr. Shiro decided to stop and let it go but Keith caught him several times just staring at it.

Also, when Keith was paying for his ride home, he forgot that the star was there on his left forearm just under the wrist. So when he reached for his change from the driver, his classmate, who happened to catch a ride home with him, flicks her eyes on the artwork he had made, gaping at it.

Nonetheless, Keith finds the carving beautiful. Like it's meant to be there on his smooth pale skin. The star, sore red and swelling, it's mezmiring for him.

He wonders just how many stars he can carve.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised how morbid it must be for others to see a carving of a star on someone's wrist. Hey, atleast it's not a tattoo. Thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
